


A Journey

by Jenifer_Cullen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bachelor Party, Engagement, Hyperventilation, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Weddings, freaking out, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenifer_Cullen/pseuds/Jenifer_Cullen
Summary: When Alec decided to go ring shopping, he couldn't just go alone. No, Magnus' ring needed to be perfect. So he rallies the troops and visits jewellery stores.AKA, the one shot starting from Alec buying a ring and ending in them getting married with proposals and a bit of stripping added in the mix





	A Journey

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I decided to put together to give the shadowfam a bit of motivation. Also, thanks to [Katychan666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666) for motivating me. Hope you like this fic gurl. Also, check her out, her fics are gold!

Magnus’ hand tightened around Alec’s body as he snuggled in closer to him and groaned, “No, don’t go. It’s your day off,” he moaned, as Alec tried to move away.

Alec rolled back to Magnus and kissed Magnus sweetly, “I know, but I promised Izzy that I’d spend it with her. Besides, I spent the entire day with you and it has been too long since we spent quality time together.

“That last time we did that was when she was, what, seventeen or eighteen?” Alec explained. Magnus snuggled deeper into Alec, pressing a kiss to his chest,

“What did you two do?” he asked, sighing, content that he was in his Shadowhunter’s arms. Alec pulled Magnus closer to him, another hand behind his head.

He looked at the ceiling as he reminisced and Magnus looked him like he hung the moon, “Well, it’s mostly just painting her nails, doing her hair and the occasional make up.”

Magnus propped himself up on his elbow, “What? Alexander, how come I never knew of this?” he asked, incredulous, “I feel so betrayed.”

“Oh, shut up,” Alec retorted, playfully, “When Izzy was young she got a lot of shit from my mother. So this was a way to calm her down. She didn’t deserve any of that.

“One day, she just came to my room with a bunch of polish and painted her nails while talking to me and I didn’t like that it was so messy on her other hand.

“So I just removed it and did it on my own and she was so surprised. Then she came to me with these youtube makeup and hair tutorials.

“I tried and they came out quite well. That became a way for us to relax and bond ever since and we haven’t done it for years. There was too much pressure on me and her.”

“Damn, Alexander, now I can’t prevent you from leaving,” Magnus whispered, laying back down on the bed with a heavy sigh. Alec laughed and pressed a kiss on Magnus’ nose.

“Uh uh, if you’re leaving me, I demand a proper kiss,” Magnus protested, placing a hand around Alec and pulling him in for a kiss. Alec kissed him soundly and got off the bed,

“You’re acting like you are never gonna see me again,” he said, getting into the bathroom only wearing his boxers.

“Mmm, this is one good view I have,” Magnus leered eyeing Alec up and down. Alec laughed, “Am I just a piece of meat to you?” he asked, joking.

“That’s one of the things you are to me, baby,” Magnus replied, sultry, with a wink. Alec rolled his eyes and closed the shower curtain. Magnus could hear the water running.

He could almost see the water flowing down Alec’s body and Alec’s hand soaping it up. Yup, Magnus was definitely awake. Magnus sighed, throwing the cover off and getting up.

He walked right into the shower as he wasn’t wearing any underwear, and hugged Alec from behind, who was already soaping himself up.

Magnus kissed his neck, sweetly as he ran his hands over Alec’s body, soaping him up even further. He then squirted some more gel on his hands, “Let me do your back,” he whispered.

Alec turned around and Magnus kissed him as he washed Alec’s back as well. Alec started to soap up Magnus as well, their lips never leaving each other, absolutely nothing sexual in this.

They washed each other’s hair and kissed under the shower, rinsing off. “I love you so much, Alexander,” Magnus whispered as he took a towel to dry himself.

Alec lifted Magnus up bridal style after he’d tied the towel around his waist, “I love you too, Magnus,” he pressed a soft kiss to his lips and then his forehead.

Magnus sighed, completely happy. Alec laid him down on the bed and got dressed. “I’ll see you later. Bye,” he said, kissing Magnus on the lips and grabbing some toast to eat on the way out. He was bound to get hungry after being in bed all day with Magnus

Alec called Izzy, “Hey, you ready?” he asked. “Of course I am, I’m so excited, big bro,” Izzy squealed. “Okay, you know the store. Be there in twenty minutes,” Alec replied and hung up.

Twenty minutes later, Alec’s cab pulled up next to a jewellery store, three people already standing, waiting for him, and a frown of confusion on their face.

Izzy’s face brightened as she saw Alec and pulled him into a hug, “Alec, who invited the vampire?” she said, nodding to Raphael. Raphael shook his head, muttering Shadowhunters.

“I did. Catarina and Raphael are the only family Magnus asked. So I asked them for their permission and asked them to help me pick a ring. I figure, four heads are better than two, right?” Alec explained, sheepishly.

“That’s is _not_ how the saying goes but let’s do this,” Izzy said and sauntered into the shop, the other three following right behind her.

Three hours and zero ring later, Izzy, Raphael and Catarina were bored, frustrated and exhausted. “Seriously, Alec, if you didn’t like our choices, why did you call us?” Raphael snapped.

“It’s not that I don’t like,” Alec was echoed by Izzy, “It’s just doesn’t feel right.” “We know, we know,” Izzy continued, “But we’ve been to five different stores already. What are you expecting, Alec?” Izzy asked.

“I’ll know it when I see it,” Alec echoed again and his phone rung. He looked at his caller id to see that it was Magnus. He shushed everyone and picked up the call.

“Alexander, I just wanted to know if I should order in dinner or you’re eating with Izzy,” he asked. “Yea, Magnus, it’s already eight. I’ll have dinner with Izzy. Don’t wait up for me,” Alec answered.

“Are you going to be home late? Or are you going to stay back at the Institute?” Magnus asked. “No, no. I’ll definitely be home. I just don’t know the time. But I’ll be home before midnight,” Alec answered.

Magnus hummed, “See you then, mon cheri,” Magnus purred and Alec blushed, “See you later, babe,” he replied and cut the call. “Okay, we have a few more hours. Let’s find me my perfect ring,” Alec said, determined.

The four got inside Catarina’s car, “You know, just drive around,” Alec said, “Hopefully, something will catch my eye,” he grumbled.

“I thought the grumbling was my job,” Raphael mumbled. “Hey, is that the way to talk about your step father?” Catarina teased. “Oh shut up, Cat,” Raphael grumbled.

“Yup, _there_ he is,” Catarina chuckled. “Stop here,” Alec said, after twenty minutes of driving as they stopped in front of a beautifully decorated jewellery store.

“Hopefully, this is it,” Alec said and the four got out after Catarina parked the car. They were greeted warmly the instant they went in. An eager attendant came to help them out.

“So, what are you looking for?” she asked Alec. “Oh, um, an engagement ring. But not the usual ones. I want something different,” Alec replied, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

“Okay, let’s see if we have what you want. I’m Sasha, by the way,” the employee said as she led the four of them to a stand cased in glass.

She started pulling out the displays and set them on the counter, “So why are there four of you?” she asked conversationally.

“This one here, is uber nervous about getting the right ring for his boyfriend. So he got me, his best friend and his pseudo son to help pick it out. Alec’s very paranoid,” Izzy answered.

“My paranoia is justified,” Alec retorted as Sasha laughed at Izzy’s explanation, “He said no when I asked if I could move in. What if he says no, now?”

“Alec, as much as I hate comforting you, you’ve been dating Magnus for five years now. Trust me, if he says no, you should kill him because it’s probably a shape shifting demon,” Raphael reassured him.

“Okay, what about this one?” Catarina asked, picking up a ring which was band studded with diamonds. Alec shook his head, “Anything else?” Izzy asked.

Sasha brought out more pieces for them to look at while Alec wandered over to the next counter. “Hey, Sasha, could you get me this one?” Alec asked, waving her to him.

The group walked to Alec; Izzy, Catarina and Raphael, curious to see what he’d chosen. Sasha brought out another display case full of rings. Alec plucked a ring out of it.

He turned it around, the ring catching the light, “This. This is the one,” he whispered, showing it to the trio standing behind him. Sasha went to go get a ring case

It was a beautiful hazel cat eye ring, the band wrought with an elegance that captured the flourish that Magnus had. “Good choice, Shadowhunter,” Raphael said, begrudgingly.

“Wouldn’t it make more sense if the colour was more of a greenish yellow?” Catarina asked, confused and Izzy nodded in agreement.

Alec shook his head, a smile splitting his face, “That’s why I chose this. It’s both of us,” Alec explained. Raphael rolled his eyes, “Dios mio, you’re such a sap, Lightwood.”

“Well, I never hear your father complain,” Alec bit back, teasingly. Fortunately, Sasha came back before Raphael could retort back. She plucked the ring out of his hands and put it in the box.

“So, this is original cat eye gem stone and the ring is platinum. How would you like to pay?” she asked, leading them to the register, to ring up their purchase.

“Card,” Alec said, handing over his Clave assigned card, not that the mundane would know, or care. It wasn’t illegal anyways and it was useful around the globe. It was quite handy.

Sasha checked out the ring and put it in a flat box that would go inside his pocket, put that inside a pouch and offered it to Alec. “I hope he says ‘yes’,” she said, smiling warmly.

Alec mirrored the smile, “So do I.” The four once again piled into Catarina’s car, Raphael riding shot gun this time and Alec staring at the ring with a sappy smile.

Izzy smiled at how happy Alec was and kissed his cheek and hugged him, his happiness rubbing off on her as well. Catarina dropped Alec a few blocks from Magnus’ after they’d had dinner.

“Alexander, it’s only ten. You’re early,” Magnus whispered, as Alec closed the door behind him and gave Magnus a sweet kiss. “I missed you,” Alec replied.

Magnus’ face brightened, “I missed you too, love,” Magnus replied, throwing his arms around Alec’s neck and bringing him for a proper kiss.

“How about we take a nice long bath and go to bed? I just want to cuddle with you and sleep now,” Alec said, “Why don’t you go start the water and I’ll be right behind you.”

Magnus nodded and went to the bathroom that was attached to their bedroom, getting the water started. Alec quickly took the flat box out of his pocket and hid it in his t-shirt drawer.

Magnus would never look in there as it was all just black t-shirts. The only drawer Magnus ever stole from was his sweaters. “Alexander, come on, darling,” Magnus called and Alec went into the bathroom, getting into the tub behind Magnus, holding him close and relaxing.

* * *

Alec and Magnus were hanging about in their living room. It had been three months since Alec had bought the ring and two before he gave up on trying to plan a proposal.

Nothing felt good enough for the love of his life. So Alec decided to stop planning all together and instead chose to wait for the right moment, where ever it may be.

Hence, the ring stayed in his pant pocket at all times, only being retrieved when they were going to bed. Alec was sitting on the couch, reading a book.

He occasionally glanced at Magnus who was making a potion. At one point of time, Alec set the book down, bookmarking the page, with a bookmark, of course, he wasn’t a savage, to divert his attention completely to Magnus.

Magnus moved with grace and elegance, his fingers wiggling as he moved to put in ingredients, his lips moving, as if he was singing a song or saying something to himself.

That’s when Alec noticed something, Magnus’ eyes were on full view. No glamour, no nothing. Alec frowned in confusion. Despite being together for five years, Magnus was still very insecure of his eyes.

Alec would constantly reassure him and call his eyes, beautiful, but even that only prodded Magnus to let go of the glamour sometimes, usually to get Alec to do something or to distract him.

But, now, Alec was pretty sure Magnus wasn’t even aware of it and that brought a warm feeling in his chest. To know that Magnus’ magic is comfortable around him to completely leave Magnus vulnerable.

Alec slowly walked over to Magnus, pulling him in for a kiss. Magnus kissed back and pulled away, placing his hands on Alec’s chest, “What was that for?’ he asked, chuckling.

Alec thumb went under Magnus eye and rubbed it, “Your eyes, you don’t have your glamour up,” Alec murmured, kissing it. Magnus looked up at him in confusion.

“I don’t?” he asked, bewildered and conjuring up a hand mirror to see his eyes. Magnus traced his fingertips under his eye and smiled, “I don’t” he whispered.

“Looks like I finally believe what you say about them, Alexander, but these are only for you,” Magnus said, banishing the mirror, placing his hands back on Alec’s chest.

Alec pulled him closer, “Marry me,” he whispered. Magnus’ eyes widened, “Alexander, what?” “Marry me,” Alec repeated. “Alec, you’re overwhelmed. You don’t mean it,” Magnus started.

Alec cut him off and pulled out the ring box from his pocket, turning it over in his hands and examining it, “I’ve had this for around three months,” he said, pausing to look into to Magnus’ eyes, “The first month, I tried to plan something. Then I decided, that nothing with us is ever planned. So I decided to do it when the moment’s right.”

Magnus gasped as Alec went down on one knee and opened up the box, “Magnus Bane, I’ve loved for five years and you’ve always brought out the best in me.

“Just as I knew back then that we’d find our way back to each other, I knew that this ring would find its way to you. You’re the love of my life, my soulmate,

“I’m sorry, am I being too cheesy?” Alec asked. Magnus shook his head, tears brimming in his eyes, a hand slapped to his face. Alec smiled, continuing.

“I will always love you for the rest of my life and I promise to always be there for you,” Alec said, moving a hand to bring Magnus’ hand to his lips and kiss the knuckle on his ring finger, “So will you do me the honour of being my husband and marry me?” Alec finished, asking them.

“No!” Magnus gasped. Alec recoiled, “No?” he asked, his heart sinking down in his chest. “I mean, yes! Of course I’ll marry you, Alexander! I love you so much!” Magnus cried.

Alec let out a breath, “Oh, thank the Angel,” he said, removing the ring from the box and placing it on Magnus’ finger. “Alexander, this is beautiful,” Magnus whispered.

“Only the best for my fiancé,” Alec grinned, smiling widely. Magnus’ eyes widened, “Oh my god, I’m your fiancé!” he yelled and the jumped on Alec.

Alec spun him around, both of them laughing joyously. Magnus brought Alec into a kiss as soon as Alec let him down, crushing his body against Alec’s and kissing him with fervour.

“I love you so much, Alexander,” Magnus said, after pulling back, emotion clogging his voice. Alec brought their foreheads together, “I love you too, fiancé,” he said, loving the new term for Magnus.

“Why did you say no?” Alec asked. “No, no, that was not for you. That was a general disbelief. No one’s ever asked to marry me, or vice versa,” Magnus confessed.

“What?” Alec asked, breathily, “No one? I am your first?” he asked, glee in his voice. Magnus smiled up at him warmly, “Yes, Alexander, you are the first.”

Alec kissed him softly, “You know we have to tell Izzy first, right?” Alec asked. “You know what else you can do first?” Magnus whispered, his voice deep.

Alec shivered, “What?” he asked. “You can fuck your fiancé,” Magnus answered, biting Alec’s lips. Alec cursed and surged forward to kiss Magnus and moving him towards the bedroom.

Alec got impatient mid-way and pulled Magnus up, their lips breaking apart for Magnus to yelp and wrap his arms and legs around Alec, who connected their lips back together and carried him into the bedroom.

* * *

“Izzy, come on. I don’t need a bachelor party. Besides, what’re you gonna do this time? Lock me in a room with Raphael?” Alec protested.

Izzy raised an eyebrow, “No, big brother. Simon told me that the secret to a good bachelor party is strippers,” Izzy replied, stuffing Alec into a cab and giving the driver the address.

“What? A strip club?” Alec sputtered, “No way Iz, I’m not interested.” “Relax, Alec. Let lose a bit. Magnus has gone out with his friends for a bachelor party,” Izzy said.

“Magnus is not going to be subjected to strippers!” Alec exclaimed, his voice getting higher. “Alec, just relax. We are just going to a club to grab some drinks for now,” Izzy said.

“Oh, thank the Angel,” Alec huffed. “The strippers come later,” she said winking as the car came to a stop and got out, pulling Alec with her. “What. . . Izzy!” Alec stammered.

“Come on, Alec. Everyone’s waiting for you inside,” Izzy said, paying the driver and then dragging Alec into a club. Alec saw Clary, Jace, Underhill and his boyfriend waiting for them at the bar.

Their drinks already in their hand. Jace handed him a shot once they got near, “Here, this will loosen you up,” he said and Alec shot it down without hesitation, feeling the alcohol taking its effect slightly.

Alec was by no means a lightweight, what with his 6ft 2 stature and his bulked up body, which only served to let his siblings find out how many shots will get him to lose all sense.

Alec downed another shot as Izzy led him through the crowd on to the dance floor, wanting to dance. Alec sighed, giving in and dancing with Izzy, moving to the bar and downing two more shots, getting buzzed enough to actually dance with his sister.

By the time they were done, Clary was already drunk, stumbling over herself and Jace was no better. Izzy was laughing, sipping at her cocktail. Alec smiled, looking at his family, a glass of water in his hands.

“So how are you liking your bachelor party so far?” Underhill asked, sitting beside him, a drink in his hand. “Well, there are no strippers involved, so I’m doing good,” Alec replied, smiling at his friend, “So, where is _your_ better half?” he asked.

Underhill laughed, “Nico is on the dancefloor in his very tipsy state. It’s quite endearing to watch,” he said, laughing and looking at his boyfriend.

“They sure are giving him a wide berth, Luke,” Alec observed, taking another swig of his water. “Well, can you really blame them? He’s a disaster waiting to happen,” Underhill replied.

“Maybe you should go to him, you know, get him to sit down? Drink some water? Make sure he doesn’t have alcohol poisoning and that my shadowhunter is going to be good enough to function tomorrow?” Alec said, snarky.

Underhill downed the drink he had and place and placed it on the counter, “Good idea, boss,” Luke said and walked over to his boyfriend, weaving through the crowd.

Alec laughed, shaking his head in amusement. “Hey guys, how about we play never have I ever?” Izzy asked, looking utterly wasted.

“Sure, but we take shots of water instead because you all look like you’re going to drop dead at any moment,” Alec said, requesting for another bottle of water and pouring it into their water bottle.

“Alec, don’t be such a party pooper,” Jace said, hiccupped, and giggled, “Pooper! Pooooooooper! Pooper? Pooper. Maybe be Pooper will be our always,” Jace continued.

“Angel save me,” Alec muttered under his breath. “Jace, we should listen to Alec. He’s so strong and he’s such good leader, you know,” Clary slurred.

“Alec, alec, come here. You’re so nice and you take care of us and I’m so sorry for always being troublesome,” Clary said, starting to cry. Alec sighed and gathered the little redhead in his arms, patting her head.

“See, you even comfort me, let’s do never have I ever with water,” Clary said, bobbing her head up and down vigorously. Finally they all came to an agreement, taking shots of water instead of alcohol.

Izzy finally put a stop to the game. “Okay, it’s time, it’s time, it’s time! Go to the second floor and go into the second room on the left for your stripper,” she said, squealing.

“Izzy, I don’t need a stripper,” Alec vocalised his displeasure. Izzy frowned, “Fine, I’m going to take you there then. And if you don’t like what you’re gonna see, I will gladly be on ichor duty for the rest of the week,” Izzy said, dragging Alec away.

Clary, Jace, Underhill and Nico yelling at him to have fun and get some. Izzy dragged Alec to the door, him protesting all the way and pushed him into the room, closing the door.

“Izzy, come on, let me out!” he yelled pounding at the door, but it wouldn’t give. Damn, why did he leave his stele at home?

Alec looked around to see a couch and a pole on a stage. “Look, I don’t know what my sister told you, but I don’t want this,” Alec said the empty room.

The curtains opened with a flair, “Are you sure about that, darling,” A voice crooned seductively. Alec’s mouth dropped open and he cursed, plopping back down on the couch.

“That’s what I thought,” Magnus said. He was wearing all leather which hugged him in all the right places and his eyes were unglamoured, looking straight into his soul.

He snapped his finger and a sultry but upbeat music filled the room. Magnus danced around the pole, twisting his body around it and spinning around it. He danced a while, and ripped his leather top off of his body, throwing it in Alec’s direction.

Magnus chest was still covered with mesh, barely, but there which Magnus whipped off in quick succession. Alec was practically drooling at the sign of a shirtless Magnus, his dusky skin glistening with sweat.

Magnus moved forward, still dancing as got in front of Alec sliding up his body, placing a kiss and receding, his hands all over his body.

Magnus’ hands moved lower as he shook his body. Alec moved to get up but he was pushed back my Magnus. “Uh uh uh, Alexander, no touching. Stay in your place,” he said, sultrily in Alec’s ear and biting his lobe before moving back again and ripping his pants from his body.

Magnus turned around and shook his ass in front of Alec’s face. Alec gripped the hands of the couch tightly as Magnus’ ass jiggled in his assless boxers.

Alec quickly pulled Magnus into his lap. “Alexander!” he cried, indignantly. “Fuck the rules,” Alec said, kissing up Magnus’ neck.

Magnus laughed, turning around, hands in Alec’s hair as he ground his ass on Alec’s lap and kissed him dirtily.

Alec returned the kiss with equal passion, his hands going down to grope Magnus’ butt. Magnus moaned against Alec’s lips and the gasped as felt fabric tearing against his ass.

Alec threw the offending piece of clothing away. Magnus snapped his fingers getting rid of Alec’s clothes and simultaneously summoning lube and condoms.

“Top or bottom, Alexander?” he asked seductively. Alec pressed kisses down Magnus’ chest, speaking between everyone, “I want you to ride me . . . hard,” he said, and bit down on Magnus’ neck.

Magnus cursed, pressing Alec’s head to his neck and moaned loudly. Magnus rolled the condom over Alec’s cock and handed him the lube. “Do with me what you will, Alexander,” he purred.

* * *

 

 “Okay, everyone’s here, the food is ready, the cake is there. Oh shit! Your best man! Where’s your suggenes?” Izzy asked, freaking out, standing in the middle of Alec’s dressing room, pacing back and forth.

“Iz, relax, you are my suggenes, remember?” Alec said, trying to calm her down while Jace was leaning against the door, trying not to laugh.

“Right, right, you’re right. I’m your suggenes, I’m your suggenes, Alec why are you wearing a bow tie. Wait, what a stupid question, it’s a wedding, of course you’re wearing a bow tie,” She rambled on and then her eyes widened in realisation.

“Oh my Angel, it’s your wedding! Alec, you’re getting married! Oh my god, why am I freaking out? Why are you _not_ freaking out,” she continued, rattling him by his lapels.

She pulled her hands back, horrified, “Oh my god, I wrinkled your blazer. Jace, how is Magnus doing? Is he freaking out? Are you freaking out? I’m freaking out! Alec’s getting married! I never thought this day would come,” she continued.

Then she jumped to hug him, “You’re getting married!” she whined. “You know, you deserve this for not having me as your suggenes,” Jace said, smug.

Izzy calmed down significantly when Jace said that, “Well, the last time you were his suggenes, he left the bride at the altar and kissed someone else,” she said.

Jace rolled his eyes, “Yup, _I’m_ the reason that happened. Not the fact that Alec’s gay or the fact that he didn’t even want to get married.”

“Still,” Izzy persisted, “Atleast you’re the best man,” Jace laughed, “Yea yea, whatever. Just get Alec ready before Magnus gets cold feet and leaves,” he said,

Izzy inhaled deeply, “Oh my god, what if Magnus leaves? Then everything will be ruined. Alec wouldn’t even have to wear a bow tie! There wouldn’t be a wedding! Who’s going to eat that huge cake? What if Alec doesn’t want to marry Magnus?

“Jace go find out if Magnus is doing fine! I swear if Magnus even thinks of leaving Alec on the altar, I will kill him.” She said, without taking a breath and panting once she finished.

Alec looked at Jace, exasperated and try to calm his sister down once again. Jace walked to Magnus’ room and Cat was coming out of it, shaking her head.

“What happened?” he asked her. Cat shook her head in exasperation, “You’d think it would be Magnus who was freaking out, but no, it’s Rafael.”

Jace laughed, “Same here. Izzy is freaking the fuck out. Hey, was Ragnor able to make it?” he asked. Cat nodded, “He’s giving Magnus away, after all.”

“I’ve never told Alec how proud I was of him, you know? He literally nagged the Clave to authorise their wedding,” Jace said.

Cat nodded in appreciation, “And every downworlder-shadowhunter wedding henceforth,” she said, patted him on the shoulder and walked to Alec’s room.

Jace could hear Izzy freaking as the door opened. Jace shook his head and walked into Magnus’ room. Magnus had a nonplussed look on his face, completely unimpressed by Raphael.

“But, Papa, he’s a shadowhunter! What if he leaves you at the altar? He did it at his last wedding!” Raphael said, his hands flying all over to make a point.

“He did it for me, Raphael!” Magnus exclaimed, getting tired of Raphael’s freak out session. “Well, what if you want to leave and he doesn’t let you?

“Is he forcing you into this? Does he have something on you! Papa, you’re getting married! Oh god, this is your first time.

“What if you don’t like the way he snores? Will I still be able to come to you? Am I not your son anymore?” Raphael hyperventilated. This was so much worse than Izzy, Jace thought.

“Also, are the tablecloths beige? Because I remember you wanted beige but they look darker and if they look darker it’s going to set off the whole wedding colours!

“And then that will have to be fixed and then you won’t be married! I have to go fix the tablecloths,” Raphael continued rambling. Magnus decided to intervene, making Raphael drink a glass of blood.

“Raphe, everything is going to be okay. All you need to do is give me the rings, okay, dear boy?” he asked, his voice soothing. Raphael nodded, breathing slowly.

Magnus nodded at Jace once he noticed him. Jace gave him a wry smile, and moved to tell Izzy that everything was alright.

Fifteen minutes later, the grooms were set to go. Alec walked down the aisle with Izzy first, hand linked together and Ragnor and Magnus followed them.

A silent brother stood to officiate the ceremony. They were doing a mundane wedding with some shadowhunter traditions.

Alec and Magnus exchanged vows and gold bracelets with tears in their eyes, the wedding union rune was omitted due to Magnus being a downworlder.

“I know pronounce you as husbands. You may now kiss,” the silent brother declared. Alec moved to kiss his husband but Magnus smirked.

He walked halfway down the aisle and turned around. Alec looked at him confused but when Magnus beckoned him forward, realisation dawned on his face.

He walked down, and pulled in Magnus by the lapels and kissed him hard. They both had matching smiles on their faces as they parted. The whole crowd was clapping.

The festivities moved to the reception hall and Magnus and Alec had their first dance, both of them unable to get rid of their smiled, and just holding each other closely.

A few minutes later, Magnus was stolen away by Izzy and Lydia came to take his place, “You know, nothing makes a woman feel unwanted as marrying the guy you left her on the altar for,” she said, dancing with him.

Alec threw his head back in laughter, “Oh, is that so?” Lydia smiled, stopping to hug Alec, “I’m really happy for you, Alec. If anyone deserves this, it’s you,” she said, kissed him on the cheek and walking away.

Alec’s eyes wandered around, landing on Alec to see him talking to some Clave officials. This was definitely a wedding that would be scripted in history books, the first of his kind.

“I’m so proud of you, Alec,” Maryse told him, “I know last time I told that at wedding was when it was to Lydia. I was such a bad mother,” she said.

Alec hugged her, “The past is the past. You’re an amazing one now and Magnus loves you,” he said. “Well, the feeling is certainly mutual,” she replied.

“So, where’s your date?” Alec asked, looking through the crowd for Luke. “Oh, he’s gone to get us some drinks,” she replied, “It wouldn’t be Magnus Bane’s wedding without an open bar,” she smiled, fondness oozing off of her.

A few hours later, everyone left, only leaving the gang who were cleaning up, in order to spare the happy couple who were sappily kissing each other anytime they could.

Clary cornered them and took them to a secluded area. “I have something for you,” she said, handing them a piece of paper. It had two runes on it which were intricate and looked like puzzle pieces.

“What is this?” Alec asked her, not noticing the S and the W written on top of each one. “It’s a tether rune,” she explained, sitting them down.

“A few nights ago, I woke up from a dream which showed me these runes. One is for you and one is for Magnus,” she explained.

“But I can’t have runes,” Magnus whispered, confused. “Well, you can have this one,” she said. “What does it do?” Alec asked.

“Okay, this one, is the anchor and this one is the rope, I guess you could say,” she said, pointing to the rune under W and then the one under S.

“This is only tailored to a Shadowhunter-Warlock couple where both have some kind of angel blood. This rune will tether you to Magnus,” she said.

“What does that mean?” Alec asked. “Okay, more specifically, it’ll tether you to Magnus’ life. As long as he’s alive, you will be too.

“I mean, of course you’d die if you were gravely injured, but you won’t die of natural causes. You’ll be immune to whatever Magnus is immune to. And if Magnus dies, the tether rune will vanish like the Parabatai one.

“You’ll lose your immortality and you will continue to age from where you left of. You’ll grow old and die or of natural causes,” she explained.

“I would rather not think of this, but what happens if Alexander dies first?” Magnus asked her. “Nothing, actually,” she said.

“You’re the anchor. So you are the base. If Alec dies first, the rune will vanish. You may feel pain, I don’t know, but you will not die and nothing will change about you.

“This is not like the Parabatai bond though. You cannot share emotions. But you may be able to draw on each other’s strength, I guess?

“Some of your magic may make Alec’s body its home. Alec will not be able to use it, but you can draw from him and it will be stronger.

“Like when you healed Luke. And you can heal Alec faster as well. Alec will still be a Shadowhunter, that won’t change,” she finished.

“Clary, we don’t know how to thank you,” Alec whispered, looking at the rune in awe.

“Don’t. The both of you have done so much for me, sacrificed so much. I’m just grateful that I can do something in return,” Clary said.

Alec turned to face Magnus, “Should we do it?” he asked, tears collecting in both of their eyes. Magnus nodded, smiling.

“It should be as close to your heart as possible,” Clary said. Alec’s smile widened even further, like wedding rune, he thought as he unbuttoned Magnus’ shirt to reveal his chest and carefully traced the rune on him.

Magnus held his breath, but apart from the pain of the rune branding on to his skin, there was nothing worse. Magnus unbuttoned Alec’s shirt and took the stele from Alec.

The tip of the stele glowed red and vibrated in his hands. The vibrations quietened down as he began to draw the rune on Alec’s chest.

Midway through, the stele glowed white again. Magnus gave Alec the stele back as they were done. Their runes glowed bright for a second, Alec could feel a surge of Magnus’ magic through his body.

Then everything turned to normal. “Do we have to keep activating it?” he asked her. Clary shook her head, “No, this is permanent. Nothing can sever it except death,” she said.

“Thank you, biscuit,” Magnus said, the trio hugging each other. Forever was never more possible than it was now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy that. Share this to spread the motivation if you liked and leave a review for the author as well, this is my motivation. Keep on tweeting and blowing up those inboxes. Shadowfam is the best. #saveshadowhunters


End file.
